kylieminoguefandomcom-20200215-history
ITunes Festival
|venue = The Roundhouse, London |number_of_shows = 1 }} In 2014, Kylie appeared in the artist line-up for the eighth iTunes Festival (now named the Apple Music Festival), in The Roundhouse in Camden Town, London. The performance was also listed as part of Kylie's Kiss Me Once Tour and became the third show of the tour and the first of four in London. The show was based largely around the Kiss Me Once Tour, using a similar running order which had been edited to fit the time constraints, as well as new costumes. This show also became the basis used for other small-venue concerts like Monte Carlo. Kylie had wanted to perform at the festival as she thought that it would boost the sales of the album it was promoting, Kiss Me Once; however, this was not the case, and Kylie actually went on to dislike the tour she was on. Concert synopsis " in one of the new costumes|right]] The show was a cut down version of the Kiss Me Once Tour, reduced due to both time and space constraints. The show began with the "Breathe" intro used during the Kiss Me Once Tour; instead of appearing from beneath the stage, Kylie appeared on the lips but from behind the dancers, who moved to reveal her, wearing a different outfit to the main shows of the tour. She then performed "In My Arms", but missed out the performance of "Timebomb", presumably because of a limit of space for props, and went on to perform "Sexy Love", during which she messed up the words in the second verse; given that this song was cut after the London dates of the tour, it was not performed at the Monte Carlo show. She then closed the act with "Wow". The lips remained on the stage for the whole show. The second section was exactly the same as the main show in terms of songs; however, due to the lack of the runway, Kylie simply walked on to the stage during "Step Back in Time" as opposed from being brought to it from beneath. The outfit for this section became a black body suit with shapes to match the screen visuals on it, with fringed sleeves also; for the Monte Carlo show, this outfit became white. The light shows during "On a Night Like This" and "Slow" were still used. Whereas in the main tour, a video interlude of "Chasing Ghosts", followed by the PWL medley would be performed next, they were cut from this show, and the performance progressed straight into the "Lick Kiss" section, starting with the "Skirt" interlude. For this show, both the INXS cover of "Need You Tonight" and "Kids" were cut from the show, so after "Can't Get You Out of My Head", Kylie went on to perform "Beautiful" and "Kiss Me Once", donning the PVC hat for the former of the three. The fourth section was the same as in the main tour, with the extended version of "Get Outta My Way", the new version of "Love at First Sight" and "All the Lovers" were performed, using the duo-chrome showgirl outfit. For the encore, Kylie emerged in a blue latex skirt to perform "Into the Blue" and then closed the show with the Abbey Road version of "The Loco-Motion", stating that it would only make sense to perform it seeing as trains used to be serviced in the venue; after this show, the song was permanently added to the set list between "Love at First Sight" and "All the Lovers". Set list Act One: First Kiss 1. "Breathe" (Contains elements of "Les Sex") 2. "Les Sex" 3. "In My Arms" 4. "Sexy Love" 5. "Wow" Act Two: Secret Kiss 6. "Bauhaus Disco" (Interlude) 7. "Step Back in Time" 8. "Spinning Around" 9. "Your Disco Needs You" 10. "On a Night Like This" 11. "Slow" Act Three: Lick Kiss 12. "Skirt" (Dance interlude) 13. "Sexercize" 14. "Nu-Di-Ty Segue" (Interlude containing excerpts of "Nu-Di-Ty" and "Sexercize", as well as elements of Lil Louis' "French Kiss") 15. "Can't Get You Out of My Head" 16. "Beautiful" 17. "Kiss Me Once" Act Four: Aussie Kiss 18. "Get Outta My Way" 19. "Love at First Sight" 20. "All the Lovers" Encore 21. "Into the Blue" 22. "The Loco-Motion" Category:Special performances Category:Kiss Me Once Category:2014 Category:Parlophone